1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a parking card for the charge-related actuation of a parking barrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A round, sheet-like parking card of this kind has a multiplicity of advantages in terms of its handling since it is possible not only for it to be re-used for different users of multi-storey car parks or open-air car parks, but also for it to be separated in a simple manner each time it is issued. Furthermore, the rolling capacity when transporting a parking card of this type to identification and communication stations can be used for proceeding with the parking operation.
It has, however, proved disadvantageous that, depending on the accuracy of manufacture and/or the degree of wear or soiling, the flat parking card with a planar circumferential surface may tend to stick to other parking cards on removal from a parking-card stack of parking cards located one upon the other, i.e. on the separation operation. Furthermore, obstructions reducing the sliding capacity along the disc surface can accumulate on the front/rear sides of the parking cards.
The object of the invention is thus to create a parking card which is of simple and robust construction.